


Where's Rhys

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, im sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: The war is over, and as everyone recovers, Feyre finally realizes that something's missing.





	Where's Rhys

When Feyre woke up, the bed next to her was empty, but she smiled as she looked around her and her mate’s bedroom. The sun shined through the windows, and she stretched as she stood from the bed. He was probably out training again.

Grabbing a light blue sundress, she quickly got ready for the day and headed downstairs. Nesta and Cassian were seated at the small table in the kitchen, both silent as she walked in.

“Good morning, Feyre. How do you feel today?” Cassian had turned in his chair to give her a concerned look, and she only rose a brow. “I’m feeling fine. Why?”

He only shrugged, and Nesta kicked him under the table while gently shaking her head. Feyre watched as sadness took over his expression, and he went back to drinking his tea.

Feyre grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and said goodbye to them as she walked into the garden. Azriel was standing above Elain, a small smile on his face, as she picked flowers and handed them to him.

Feyre smiled and waved at them, her heart warming at how peaceful they looked. When they noticed her, Elain’s smile immediately disappeared, and Azriel gave Feyre a small nod in greeting.

“What are you guys up to?” Feyre asked, walking along the path towards where they stood.

Azriel was watching her like a hawk, observing her every move as she assessed the two of them. Elain was doing the same, but she wouldn’t make eye contact with Feyre.

“Well, I told Azriel we should get some flowers to bring to R-“ Azriel cut Elain off with a cough, and Feyre looked between the two with a puzzled look. “She was going to pick some flowers to bring to dinner tonight.”

Feyre smiled and nodded in agreement. “That’s a good idea.” She glanced around for Rhys, but decided he was in Velaris somewhere for the day. Azriel noted her wandering eyes and brought his hand to her shoulder.

“Feyre…”

“Hey guys, I have to go find Rhys, but I’ll see you at dinner.” Azriel removed his hand at her words, and furrowed his brows. Elain tapped his foot and he looked down as she gave him a warning look.

“Okay, see you later Feyre.” She said with a strained smile.

Feyre made her way through the townhouse and eventually made her way to the streets of Velaris. She tried to call out to Rhys down the bond, but there was no answer. Maybe he was surprising her.

She got excited as she thought about it, and continued strolling through the streets until Mor came walking out of Rita’s, her eyes red and swollen. When she saw Feyre, she shook her head and a dry sob came out of her. Feyre rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her friend.

“What’s going on, Mor? What happened?” Feyre rushed to get the words out, holding Mor as she cried harder.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry Feyre. I just can’t see you for awhile.” Mor sniffed, and in a blink, she had winnowed away, leaving Feyre alone on the street. She looked around with confusion, but sighed and continued looking for Rhys.

The rest of the day was spent around Velaris, walking through the streets, greeting the citizens who silently bowed their heads. Feyre didn’t find Rhys, so by the time the sun was setting, she decided she would meet him at dinner.

Feyre flew herself to the House of the Wind, taking in the lights below her that stretched across the city. She smiled to herself, flapping her wings as she finally reached the balcony and entered the dining room.

Everyone was seated, and Feyre took her spot next to Rhys’s empty chair.

“Where’s Rhys?” She asked, looking at everyone.

Mor shook her head, standing from the table and storming towards another room. Amren got up to follow her, and Mor’s quiet sobbing echoed through the hall. Cassian’s eyes were turning red, and Nesta laid a hand on his, squeezing gently. Feyre was so confused.

“Where’s Rhys?” She asked again.

“Feyre…” Nesta spoke, and all eyes carefully trained on her. “This has been going on for a week. You’re worrying people.”

Feyre shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

But it was Elain who spoke, who brought Feyre back to reality. Elain who began crying as she said, “Rhys died, Feyre.”

Then Feyre was laughing. She was laughing so hard that she hunched over, holding her stomach as tears escaped her eyes.

“Stop that,” She laughed, a huge smile on her face. What kind of nonsense…

Cassian ran a hand through his hair. “Feyre, Rhys is gone.”

She continued laughing, shaking, until Mor’s voice boomed through the room, silencing everyone, including Feyre.

“RHYS IS DEAD.”

Feyre stopped shaking. She stopped moving altogether as she let her eyes drift to the empty chair beside her. A headache began to form as she remembered her empty bed in the morning, and every morning for the past week. Her mind was silent, no other presence for her to lean on. No Rhysand.

Her face turned into a neutral stare, and she slowly looked at everyone in the room. They all watched her with sadness, watching as finally, after a week, reality set in.

Her mate was gone.

Gone.

That’s when the tears came. One, then two.

Nesta rose from her chair and walked around the table, setting a hand on Feyre’s shoulder.

“He’s gone.” Feyre murmured, and began shaking. Nesta had tears slipping down her cheeks, and she leaned in, hugging her sister.

Feyre did not respond though. She only stared at the empty chair as a sob escaped her. She began crying uncontrollably, for the first time in a week. Her heart felt empty, like she was missing a piece of herself that could not be replaced or filled in.

Her mate.

Mate.

It had all happened too fast. Everything had happened too fast. She still heard his final words.

I love you.

She felt like she’d only just met him, the love of her life, and so soon after he was gone.

Nesta was holding Feyre tightly as she shook.

“He’s gone.” Feyre whispered, looking away from the chair and burying her face in Nesta’s shoulder. “He’s really gone.”

~

That night, Feyre slept alone, clutching Rhys’s pillow to her chest, thinking when she woke up, maybe he would be back. He would make a joke, and she would call him a prick, and everything would go back to normal.

But Feyre knew deep down that couldn’t happen.

For the entire night, she dreamed of her mate, wishing he was with her, where he should be.


End file.
